All Hipsters
by MuffinPuppiesUnite
Summary: Intern 2 finds his style. But how shocking will it be? And how much will Metal really hate it? Rated T for mild violence.
1. Prologue

_That was a refreshing ride. _Indie thinks as he pulls his fixed-gear to a stop and gets off. He pulls it into the MyMusic building, and is about to go inside by the interns when Idol walks out of the door in a hurry to stop him.

"What is it?" Indie asks, frustrated. Idol has a look of confusion on her face, but answers directly.

"There's something in there you _might _not want to see." Idol says, looking him in the eyes. Indie rolls his eyes, knowing it's just Idol blabber.

Indie pulls his fixed-gear into the main room, and freezes when 'Intern 2' turns around. He has a fedora, a perfectly ironic scarf on, and a plain expression on his face. Everything turns hazy, and Indie feels his back hit the ground and everything go dark.

"Indie?" The high-pitched, if not nasally, voice of Idol rings in Indie's ears, clearing away the blackness.

"Aah!" Indie screams, Idol directly in his face. She jumps back, and gives him a hand. Standing up, he sees Intern 2 again.

"What the f*ck are you wearing?!" Indie shouts. Intern 2 rolls his eyes.

"Ugh." Intern 2 groans audibly. Idol suddenly gasps.

"Your new name should be 'Indie 2'!" Idol squeals in joy. "Because you're indie, and your the second indie, and it matches your old name-"

"Ugh, shut up." Inter- Indie 2 says. He turns to his vintage computer.

"I need time to think about this." Indie walks up to his office.

Indie emerges from his office, coming to a conclusion. He will be nicer to Intern 2 now, since he no longer will be unbearable. Indie 2. Sorry. _This'll take some getting used to._

__**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review and follow! **


	2. A Month

So, it's been a month since Indie 2's 'revelation' or whatever. Everyone here agrees that having two indies is a pain in the butt, and I have no argument. I see Scene walk past my desk.

"Hi, Scene." I say, forcing a smile on my face for her.

"Hi Metal." Scene looks at the ground and continues walking. I've had to pick up the slack with her, because even I can't stand to see the little kitten so upset. Intern 2 was her only friend, and now with both him _and _her 'true love' acting like a**es, she's been so depressed. She can sometimes perk up, like if I agree to watch 'Nyan Cat' with her for an hour.

_I'm so hungry. _I look at the clock, and see it's 12:14. One minute until my lunch. I stand up and go to the kitchen.

In the lunch room, I see Indie and Indie 2 eating some weird veggie, a leaf of some sort. I pull my lasagna and lemon chiffon cake the love of my life made me out of the fridge. I grab a chair, reluctantly sitting near the indies. I eat my lasagna quickly, ready to eat something sweet. I open the box that holds the frilly cake, and Indie seems to think it's hilarious or something.

"Nice cake." Indie says. "Did she forget the bow, and the bunny rabbit?" He and Indie 2 start just laughing their a**es off, so I close the box, pick up my fork, and go to eat lunch with my desk.


	3. Fake Smiles

**A/N: Sorry these chapters are so short. But please R&R! **

"They are both constantly trashing social media!" Idol exclaims. "That intern wouldn't even have his position if it weren't for Facebook!" Scene walks past, looking at the floor.

"Hey Scene!" Idol squeaks. Scene kind of acknowledges her with a pathetic wave of her hand. The smile leaves Idol's face. I take a deep breath, sigh, and follow her.

"Scene," I say, grabbing her shoulder. She turns around. I hear the clicking of Idol's high heels on the floor, only I keep my eyes on Scene's upset face. She suddenly smiles, but I know it's fake.

"What?" She squeaks, and skips to her desk. I look at Idol, knowing we're thinking the same thing. She nods, and we follow her, secretly peering around the corner of the wall.

"Ugh, why are you emo kids all obsessed with twitter and other crap like that?" Indie 2 rolls his eyes.

"I'm..." Scene begins to cry. "I'm not emo! Are all hipsters the same?" She stands up, crying. She runs past me. I curl my hands into fists, and am about to pound his face in, but Idol puts her hand on my shoulder.

"Don't." Idol says as I turn my head. "Not that; not now." I breathe in, my teeth grating and grinding as I walk away.


	4. Unwanted Style

I throw a pillow at a small table, tipping it over and breaking the glass that was on it. _What the h*ll is wrong with those indies?!_

I pause for a moment, and close my eyes. I hear the gasps of my daughter. She must have seen all the things I broke. I hear Tina on the phone.

"Yes, Dr. Warren? It's Tina Klaga. I think we may want to up his medication." I sigh as I hear her talking to my anger management doctor.

"No, Tina." I say, opening my eyes. I explain how poor Scene was treated, and how everyone is being treated at MyMusic. Twice the Indie is the worst possible thing.

* * *

I walk into work the next day, and see Idol by Scene at the intern's desk. I approach them.

"Morning." I say awkwardly. I hear the door open, and turn to see Indie 2 walk in.

He has dark circles under his bloodshot eyes, and his hair is a mess. His fedora is lopsided, and his scarf barely wraps around his neck.

"You're wearing the same clothes as yesterday!" Idol exclaims, rushing to his side.

"I d...wan...hipst...ermore." Indie 2 says; I can't understand what he's saying, and can't ask because he walks away.

"It sounds like he doesn't want to be hipster anymore." Idol says, and I open my mouth slightly in shock, partly because of what she said, and that she could understand.

I walk into the lunch room that day, to find the indies eating their weird lettuce crap. Indie 2 seems fine with being indie, or hipster, or whichever's funnier. Laughing at odd jokes, not flinching when he eats the leaf. What is happening?


	5. Maybe Tina Was Right

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in longer than usual. But chapters will be coming faster now, I think. **

* * *

I walk into the restroom, to find Scene a curled up mess on the floor. I reluctantly crouch down beside her, and take her in my arms.

"Shh, what's wrong?" I ask.

"I finally got over Indie..." She gasps in air before continuing. "But only because I started to like Intern 2!" Her eyeliner runs down her face, leaving dark gray streaks until they begin to drip down onto the floor to create a black puddle.

"Uh..." I don't know what to say, especially since it's kind of shocking, so I just pat her back awkwardly.

* * *

"Hey, Metal!" I snap out of my daze to see Idol and Hip Hop looking at me. "What are you staring at?"

"Wha-what?" I realize while I was distracted I was staring at Hip Hop. "Sorry, just a little distracted."

"Well, I think we've all been distracted once or twice." Idol says, defending me. I sigh, knowing they probably weren't distracted by what I am. I'm worried about Scene. And she is the most annoying and obnoxious person I've ever known. I can't usually stand her, much less care about her.

* * *

I walk down a hall to the studio, when I run into the indies. Really. I bump into them, causing them to spill their tea all over each other.

"So sorry boss-man." I put my hands on my head. "And intern. But, should I get anything, paper towels-"

"Shut up, Metal!" Indie 2 says angrily. I turn to him.

"Say, what?" I say, taking a step in his face. "What?! What? Say what?!" My face gets really hot, and I do something stupid. I grab Indie 2's shoulders, and throw him into the wall.

I begin breathing heavily. _What the f*ck did I just do? _ I slap my hand on my mouth, as Idol runs over to the unconscious intern's side.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that escalated quickly. _(Don't kill me!) _Keep reading to find out what happens next! ;) **


	6. Murdering Nyan CatWait, What?

**A/N: Next chapter! I hope you enjoy it! Please R&R! **

* * *

"Indie 2?" Idol says, patting his face gently. "Oh G*d, oh no, Indie, get over here." She points to his arm as he walks over, hand on his temple. "His body looks all weird."

"Okay, everyone listen." Indie turns away from Indie 2 to address the majority. "Scene, call an ambulance." Scene nods and walks to the phone. "Idol, go get Techno and Dubstep. And Hip Hop," Idol runs off, and Indie moves his eyes somewhere...me! Hip Hop grabs my shoulders, but I break away.

"Come on, I'm fine." My heart begins to beat with guilt, but Hip Hop backs off. What did I just do? Paramedics come, checking his body. They say he probably has some sprained, if not broken, bones.

"We can take one person on the ambulance." A paramedic says as the other two carry the badly hurt intern away.

"Indie should go." Idol says. "He'll get there the slowest on his bike." Indie nods, tells Idol to take charge, and he and the paramedic walk out quickly.

"Now," Idol says, turning to the rest of us. "Is someone handcuffing Metal?" I look around nervously, to find everyone equally confused as Idol.

"Guess not." I say, almost sheepish. Scene gives me a look like I murdered her Nyan Cat, and Idol tells everyone to go.


	7. Aftermath

Scene paces and I just stare at the wall of the waiting room. Hip Hop, Idol, and Indie are talking, and Dubstep taps his foot on the ground, Techno sitting next to him.

The guilt grows, especially as Scene tosses me another killing-Nyan-cat look. And she has a right to. _What the f*ck was I thinking? Why would I do that? _And why would him saying that kill me so much?

"Bum dzz." Dubstep mutters to me. I look at Techno for a translation, but she avoids my look.

Idol turns angrily to me. "Why in the name of twitter would you do that?" Her eyebrows, knit in anger, raise slightly as she speaks, showing her constant wonder, even in choler. Her furious pupils brighten in curiosity.

"I don't know, okay!" I say, louder than you should ever speak in a hospital. "I don't know why it got me so upset." Idol's expression lightens a little, and she silently points behind me.

I turn around to see the last person I want to right now: Tina. I pull her into a separate hall, and talk to her.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"Indie called me." She says shortly.

"Where's Rayna?" I ask, wondering why she isn't popping around corners.

"At school." She begins walking back to the others. "If you'd pay more attention, you'd know that." I follow her back.

A doctor comes into the waiting room.

"Group for, 'Melvin Munson'?" He says. We shake our heads, until Indie speaks up.

"That's us." Indie says. He murmurs to Idol, standing next to him; "Employee file."

"So Melvin has a broken rib," The doctor replies. "Some internal damage, and a fractured arm." Scene puts a hand on her mouth, and Idol puts a hand on her heart in shock. Dubstep and Hip Hop turn to me, fierce looks on their faces. "Now he'll need a night, so if you want you can come in the morning, but not sooner."

We all leave, and no one speaks to me. I drive away alone. The worst thing about all this is that there is no possible way I can make it right.


	8. Checking On Him

I pack up my things quickly. No one talked to me today, and I plan on visiting Indie 2. I just hope no one else is. Scene walks up behind me, and I turn around to face her.

"You aren't thinking about visiting Indie 2, are you?" The hyper tone in her voice is still there, but it's sure not meant for me. "After what you did?" I feel my face get hot; she continues; "Well, I'm going to, and so are Indie and Hip Hop."

We walk into the hospital, and Indie approaches the front desk.

"Hi, we would like to visit Melvin Munson." Indie asks. "May I ask where his room is?"

"Room 496." She says. "Would you like me to show you?"

"Uh, yes, please." Indie says. The nurse types something on her computer, hops off the chair, and leads us down the hall, up a couple flights of stairs, past the broken elevator, to level four.

"Last door down the hall." The nurse walks away, and the four of us walk down to Room 496.

He's awake when we walk in. He locks eyes with me and sarcastically says; "Oh goody, a whole bunch of people."

"I guess you'll miss the Swedish Fedora Convention." Indie says with a laugh. Indie 2 rolls his eyes.

"Oh, well fedoras were growing too mainstream." Indie 2 says. "I saw Idol looking at one."

"Aah!" Indie throws his fedora off, and Scene catches it, putting it on a chair.

"Look, I just want to sleep." Indie 2 says with one last glance at me.

_Crap. _I think, scratching my head. My abdomen must have decided to do the ballet, because I feel it twirling and spinning into knots.

"Bye." Scene says as everyone walks out of his room. In the hall, Scene stands by the door, looking at Indie 2 with such longing and worry that it's painful. And it's my fault.

"Scene, we should go." Indie says. She looks down, and we leave, me at the back, sick with a guilty conscience.


	9. Calling In Sick

_Life it seems, will fade away Drifting further every day Getting lost within myself Nothing matters no one else. _My alarm goes off at six in the morning, playing Metallica, and I hit the button to shut it up. I lean over and kiss my sleeping wife's forehead.

I dress quickly, eat a fudge-brownie Pop-Tart for breakfast, because Scene has made it so I can't even look at a strawberry one without being annoyed out of my mind, and I head out the door. I hop in my car, and call Scene.

"What do you want at six-thirty in the morning?" Scene hisses.

"I'm calling in sick. I don't feel well." I lie. We usually call the interns if we need to stay home.

"Whatever." Scene hangs up, and I begin driving to the hospital.

I walk into the hospital, playing the path to Indie 2's room in my head, when I bump into Indie in the waiting room. He's reading some magazine that, as he would say truthfully, I've never heard of.

"Indie." I say.

"The nurse said visiting hours start in fifteen minutes." Indie says. "Besides, it's only six-forty-five."

"Why are you here?" I ask. Really, he cares enough to come?

"I didn't want to leave the poor guy alone." Indie replies. "Ugh, that sounded so mainstream." Oh, yeah, they're _friends_ now.

Fifteen minutes pass, and we agree only one should visit him at a time. Indie runs over, and I wait, sitting down and reading a dental magazine out of pure boredom, and to keep my mind off my guilt.

_So make sure you get between those molar- _Indie taps my shoulder and I turn to him.

"He was sleeping, and a nurse said he needs to be left alone a couple hours." Indie says, sitting back down.

"You're not going home, or to work?" I ask, turning to his chair.

"In case you haven't noticed," Indie says. "He's kind of my friend."

I make some sort of squeaking sound, holding in my laughter. It's true, but it sounds ridiculous coming out of Indie's mouth, that anyone is his friend. I turn away and continue reading.

* * *

**A/N: Aaaannnd...the next chapter will be very interesting. Please review! Thanks!**


	10. Apologies and Secrets Revealed

Indie pokes at the rubbery lettuce they served at lunch. Even I think it's gross, but I know I should eat it because I don't have lunch, and I don't want to crash.

"Hey boss man?" I say.

"What?" Indie replies, almost upset.

"Maybe you should eat." I say. "You don't want to crash."

"Don't tell me what to do, Metal." Indie says. "But you're right." He takes a bite, his face fades about a half-shade, and he gags. Nonetheless, he eats it rather quickly, probably just getting it over with.

"I'm finished." Indie says, pushing his empty tray to the trash. "I'm checking on him." He stands and leaves, and I make sure he can't see me before hypocritically throwing my half-finished 'food' into the garbage.

I walk up to Indie 2's room, to find Indie standing there, and Indie 2 sleeping. I lean against the doorway silently, not alerting them to my presence. Indie 2 looks so helpless,two casts and a tube inserted in his one good arm. My face grows hot, and I can picture it turning red with guilt and embarrassment.

"I don't wanna be hipster." Indie 2 murmurs, causing my boss to look at him directly, and lean closer. He turns his ear to him as he speaks again. "But...don't...fire...me..." His words are spaced out and muttered, but I get the message, and apparently so does Indie. He takes a deep breath, looking at the floor.

"Gonna hate him now?" I ask. Indie turns around and sees me.

"It's not your business." Indie says.

"Yes it is." I say. Indie leans over and gently wakes Indie 2.

"What is it?" Indie 2 says, the bitterness he gained from hanging with Indie absent. He clears his throat, and the arrogance returns as he repeats himself; "What?"

"Shut up Intern 2." Indie says, causing a look of deep confusion on the fragile patient's face. "I heard you murmuring in your sleep. You don't want this to be your style?" Indie 2's eyebrows point upwards in apology as he shakes his head.

"I'm sorry." Indie 2 says.

"That's fine, as long as you shut up, _Intern _2." Indie says, not even smiling with his lighter tone of voice. Intern 2 smiles slightly, though.

"Rats?" Intern 2 winces as he speaks.

"Only because of what this idiot did," Indie says, pointing at me. "I'll let you pass this time. I'm using the restroom." He walks out of the room, leaving me alone with the guy I injured.

"Well, I guess this is the point at which I apologize." I bite my lip, not used to doing this. I open my mouth to say sorry, but Intern 2 laughs.

"It's fine." He says. "You don't have to say anything. Do you forget, I've been shot twice." I laugh, and let him sleep.

* * *

**A/N: I wrote this at 1 in the morning...Review please! :)**


	11. Epilogue

**Epilogue: Intern 2's P.O.V.**

* * *

Why would I lie? Of course, you're wondering that. I did it because things were getting worse. I had a bruise for a week, from where Indie kicked me once. And once he purposely spilled hot tea on me! I just thought that maybe, for once, he'd be nicer. So I spent two hours browsing his Tumblr account to find out how I could convince him. I'm lucky. I could have been sent to the rats with Old Metal for being an utter poser. I guess Indie was in shock. I do feel kinda guilty, because he's been betrayed by a poser twice, now...

I wonder if things will be better once I'm out of the hospital. I can't really stay mad at Metal. I mean, if I were half as strong as he is, I would've thrown _Indie_ into a wall awhile ago. Well, maybe not. I want to sometimes. Oh, well.

"Intern 2?" I raise my tired head to see Scene has walked into my hospital room, with a cute smile on her face.

"Hey Scene." I say. She walks over, sits on the edge of my bed, and hands me a couple chocolate Kisses.

"Do you want those kisses?" She asks. I tilt my head in confusion. "Or mine?" She leans over to give me a kiss on the cheek, but I turn, and our lips meet. My heart leaps out of my chest as I taste her lips, which taste like sugar and raspberries, they taste sweet. She pulls away, a grin I've only seen on her face when she's looking at Indie spread from cheek to cheek. She skips out of the room after giving me a wink. Well, I guess... I'll see you on MyMusic, then... **  
**

* * *

**A/N: Okay, come on. I had to add some Scentern 2. If you guys _really _want one, and say so in the reviews, maybe I'll make a sequel? Thanks to everyone who followed/reviewed/Favorited! Keep being awesome and please follow me. **


End file.
